Hells Bells
by Jenny True
Summary: Edward and Bella meet for the first time in Forks after both have been away for years. They are inexplicably drawn to each other, and have more in common than they think. Will there be sparks, or will they aid in the end of the world?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N -Much MUCH love to araeo for being my beta on this. Lord knows I needed it. *bows down to her greatness* She tames my tendency to over-word things. **

**Here is the first chapter of my first fanific. Mostly canon pairings, all human. Rated MA/NC-17 - hopefully there will be some lemony goodness. Oh, and there's cursing. Maybe some violence? Who knows... :) **

**I do NOT own Twilight...but it owns me. ;)**

* * *

**BPOV**

I sighed at my closet, not knowing what the hell to wear. It was my first week back in Forks after nearly 2 years, and my first day at school here. Although it was almost always rainy, the temperature could be very volatile.

I decided on a deep blue v-neck shirt, jeans, and sneakers. I grabbed a light jacket on my way out and shouted to my dad, Charlie, that I'd see him later.

"Take Emmett with you! His car is in the shop!" He called.

"Yea, Bella," Emmett smirked, "take Emmett with you."

"You're such a pain in my _ass_, Em." But I was smiling.

"What are step-brothers for?"

"Bella, I made you lunch! It's in the fridge!" Esme yelled.

"Thanks! See you guys later."

Esme is my step-mother. She is such a wonderful, kind woman, and I'm glad Dad found her. After everything that happened with Renee, I didn't think he'd ever be happy again.

Renee is my mother. Dad left her about 9 years ago because she was...well, she was never sober, to my recollection anyway. There was a custody battle for me, and since my father couldn't prove anything about Renee's drinking, they gave her full custody. I was 8 at the time. I would visit my father every year during the summer. Things with Renee got progressively worse, and that's when Dad started talking about taking me for a while. Renee forbid me from going there any more, but she kept on with her downward spiral. One day, we got into a silly fight. I think I left a towel on the bathroom floor and she just lost it. We were yelling, and she slapped me across the face. We stared at each other, mirroring the same shocked expression, me with my hand over where she hit me. That's when she broke down crying and told me she needed help.

So here I am – back in Forks with Dad while Renee tries to get better. She's going to be in a clinic out in Phoenix for a while, and Dad offered to take me while she was in rehab. She agreed.

"Come _on_ Emmett! They may be used to _you_ being late all the time, but this is my first day!"

"I'm comin', I'm comin'."

We made our way to school in my old, but wonderful pick up truck. Emmett was holding a small box in his hands.

"You think Rose will like it?" He asked, referring to the small pendant he bought her as an anniversary gift. It was a tiny silver rose on a chain.

"Yes, I think it's sweet."

He smiled, "Cool, thanks."

Rosalie is a beautiful, blonde haired bitch, but she loves Em and she makes him happy. If he's happy, then so am I. She has a brother named Jasper, who is very quiet, but awfully sweet. I can't believe they share the same DNA.

We pulled up to the school to find Rosalie waiting for Emmett outside her car, looking positively radiant with the glowing smile she was wearing. She walked over to us and threw her arms around Em, whispering an anniversary greeting in his ear. She stood back and he handed her the box. Her eyes lit up when she opened it, and her hand went to her mouth.

"O, Em! It's beautiful!" She hugged him again and immediately put it on. "How does it look?"

"Well, _now_ it's beautiful." He said. She giggled and kissed him. She finally seemed to notice my presence.

"Morning, Bella." She said.

"Morning, Rosalie." I forced a smile. She was looking at me as if I was beneath her, as she always did. "Jasper! Hey!" I saw him standing behind her, and made my way to him to give him a hug. "It's been too long, Jasper."

"How are you, Bells?" He asked, using my father's nickname for me.

"Doing OK. Adjusting." The bell rang then. I didn't see my friend Alice anywhere, and I was really looking forward to seeing her. It really had been too long.

**EPOV**

My alarm blared, and I was just barely able to roll over and smack it quiet.

School.

_O Lord, let me stay in bed. _The moment I thought this, I heard Alice pounding on my door.

"_Edward_! It's getting late! Get up and get ready, or you're walking to school!"

I let out a breath. "Yea, yea. I'm up, I'm up." I jumped in the shower and shaved. I threw on a white tee-shirt, some jeans, and sneakers, and then debated on a jacket. The rain was near constant out here, but it would be thirty degrees one day, and fuckin' ninety the next. I grabbed a light jacket and headed out.

"Damn it, Edward. I wanted to get there to see my friend Bella before school. I haven't seen her in so long."

"Why didn't you drive in together? Didn't you say that she lives across the street?"

"Pfft, right. You know my car is a two and a half seater. The three of us would never fit."

"Well, I'm sure she'll be there all day since it's, ya know, school and all." She shoved my shoulder, but she was smiling.

"How do you like being back in Forks?" She asked.

Alice and I sort of grew up together. We were both orphans that had been in and out of foster homes together. Alice had developed an attachment to me, and they tried to keep us together. We eventually ended up here, with Carlisle, when we were about 13. Alice did very well here, and he eventually adopted her. I ran away a lot despite all of Carlisle's best efforts. He was always kind and compassionate, and did whatever he could to help me adjust. I was grateful, don't get me wrong, but I was never one for that Brady Bunch bullshit after my parents were killed when I was 8. All of my therapists said I was 'acting out'. I ran away so many times that the state took me away from Carlisle after only a few months there. After that, I spent 4 years in a group home, which only made me 'act out' more. I hated not having any privacy. Carlisle spent those 4 years I was away trying to get me back. I don't know why. I always caused him more trouble than I was worth. He was eventually able to convince the state that he would be able to control me this time, and got me back when I turned 17.

So here I am – back in Forks, trying to adjust to...this shit.

"It's OK, I guess. It's better than sharing your room with nineteen other guys," I said. She giggled. Alice's laugh always made me smile.

We made our way to school and arrived just as everyone was heading in to their first period classes.

"You behave, Edward Cullen. I don't want them taking you away from me again. You're kinda like a brother to me, ya know?" She said and laughed her musical laugh.

"I'll try to be good." I smirked. She gave me a look that said 'yea...right' and went to class.

**BPOV**

I had spent the day dodging everyone around me. Nothing interesting ever happened in Forks, so the new girl was some hot shit here. When lunch finally came around, I found my friend Alice. We hugged each other, and asked all the usual questions you ask people after not seeing them for a long time. She took my hand and led me to her lunch table where she, Jasper, Emmett and Rose sat together. Alice was slightly in love with Jasper, and was slowly, but oh so surely laying the ground work.

"Jasper, I love that shirt on you. It brings out the green in your eyes." Rosalie rolled her eyes and turned to look at Em. He smiled.

"I think we should just lock them in the janitor's closet and see what happens." He said. Jasper and Alice both turned identical shades of crimson. I smiled a little.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're back! Having you around is going to be so much fun!"

"Let's get one thing clear," I said, "you will _not_ be using me as your own personal life-sized Barbie doll. Got it?" Even Rosalie laughed. Alice was about to say something when this odd feeling came over me. It felt like electricity. My head turned in the direction of the doors leading out of the lunch room, without my permission, and I saw a boy walking in. He had bronze hair that was carefully messy, and his face looked like it was chisled from marble. And then there were the eyes. They were the most amazing shade of green that I had ever seen. The emerald color was encircled by a darker green that made them stand out even more. I watched him move in my direction with those eyes of his fixed on Alice.

"Bella? Earth to Bella." Alice's voice intruded.

"Alice, who is that?" I asked, nodding at the impossibly beautiful boy walking toward us. My hand instinctively went to my neck to grasp the pendant that was no longer there. An old nervous gesture of mine.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" She asked just as he reached us. "Bella," she said, laying her hand on his shoulder, "this is my...um...brother?" She said it as if it were a question, and looked at the boy as if to ask 'is that all right?' He smiled, and turned those eyes to me.

"I've heard so much about you, Bella. My name is Edward. Edward Cullen."

**EPOV**

Alice's friend stared at me as I extended my hand. Alice looked at me too, and raised an eyebrow. I never shook hands. In fact, I tried not to touch people all together. I figured that they rather liked their privacy. I also wasn't interested in their mundane thoughts. But something was different about this girl. I knew it the moment I felt her presence when I walked in; it was almost electric. I just _had _to know _something_ about her. Her eyes were full of questions as she reached up and took my hand. The sensation increased upon her touch, but there was nothing else. I didn't see, feel, or hear anything from her mind. Well, _that_ was new. She stared at me with her deep chocolate brown eyes, and a blush crept into her cheeks. She looked away and let my hand go first. I caught Alice's disapproving glare out of the corner of my eye.

"I didn't know you had a brother, Alice." Bella said.

"Yea, it's a long story," the bell rang, "apparently for another time." Alice told her. "Jasper," she half smiled, "walk me to class?" Jasper blushed a little.

"Sure, Alice." He took her books from her and walked off to class. "Good to see you again, Edward." He called over his shoulder.

"You too, Jasper." I answered.

Emmett threw his arm around Rosalie and they headed to class as well. Rosalie looked at me as if I were something to be stepped on, and Em nodded toward Bella and gave me a thumbs up. Everyone filed out of the lunch room, and I was left standing alone with her.

**BPOV**

The increased electricity upon his touch made my heart speed up and made me feel nervous. And now I was alone with him. He cleared his throat and it made me jump in the quiet lunch room.

"So, I guess I'll see you around, Bella." When he said my name, my heart skipped, and I immediately felt stupid. What the hell was I? Some 13 year old girl pining for some boy? _Right_, _Bella_. _I forgot you were prepubescent_.

"Yea, sure." I said, trying to sound indifferent, but hoping that I _would_ see him again...soon. I internally sighed at myself. _Smooth_.

He nodded, and turned to walk to his next class. I stood where I was for a moment to catch my breath and mentally scold myself some more. When I felt confident that my legs wouldn't fail on me I walked to my next class.

**EPOV**

I sat down at my usual table in Bio. No one ever sat next to me because I was 'trouble' and they didn't want to get involved. Fuckin' fine by me.

I found myself thinking about Bella. All those questions in her eyes. What did she want to know? And what was _her_ story? Alice had said that she just moved back to Forks as well. Why was she here? More importantly, why did I care? No one here was really worth my time except maybe Alice and Carlisle, so why did this girl intrigue me so? And for that matter, why couldn't I see her thoughts? With everyone else, I needed only to place a finger on them, and it was effortless. I shook my head. This wasn't good. I couldn't let this girl get to me. I had promised myself not to let anyone close, and I was going to stick by it. No one else needed to be infected by my poison. I already had Alice and Carlisle sick with the disease, why ruin any other lives? I resolved myself to just _not_ think about her, and avoid all contact with her.

Then she walked into the classroom. I didn't even need to look, I felt her. I looked up as her eyes scanned the room for an empty seat, and found one.

The only one.

Right next to me.

**BPOV**

I walked into the room and my heart began to race immediately. I felt that electric pull, and I knew he was in here. My hand went up to my neck to grasp the missing pendant, again. I scanned the room quickly to find him, and there he was, looking right at me, and sitting next to the only empty seat in the room. I internally groaned and celebrated at the same time as I made my way over. I sat in the stool next to him and put my books on the table. He was staring straight ahead.

"Hey." I said. He just nodded once stiffly and continued staring at the front of the room. _What the hell_? I was going to say something else to him, but the teacher, Mr Banner, began the lesson. When it was time to do the lab, everyone was talking animatedly to each other about the assignment. Edward just pushed over my half of the work and did his without saying a word. I couldn't figure out his sudden mood change. He had been nice enough before. Why waste the breath if you didn't give a damn? I gave myself a quick sniff to see if I offended in any way, but I didn't notice anything. Maybe he was just being nice to me for Alice's sake...but she wasn't in the lunch room when he said he'd see me around. This was completely frustrating. I had decided to open my mouth and say something to him when the bell rang and he all but vaulted out of his seat, grabbed his things, and ran out of the room. _Well_, _fine_, I thought, _I'll find out what his deal is from Alice_, _later_.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! Be gentle, it are my first. Please rate! kthxbai!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: araeo is a goddess. Thank you for the beta-y goodness. She is total win, you guys. Seriously. Check out her fic Work in Progress. It is AWESOME. Also, check out Adair7's What Impossible Means...sweet Jebus, I cried.**

**I do NOT own Twilight, but I wish I owned Edward...in my bed... ;)**

* * *

**BPOV**

I went to gym feeling aggravated and angry. I also couldn't figure out why this bothered me so much. I didn't even know him. So what if he didn't give me the time of day? It just made no fucking sense. I sat on the bleachers in gym trying to figure it out.

"Bella? Are you OK? You look pissed." Jessica Stanley, one of the students who had adopted me as her friend, asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." I decided that now might be a good time to try and get some information on Little Mr. Sunshine. Maybe I wouldn't have to bother Alice about it. "Hey Jess, do you know that guy Edward Cullen?"

"Yea, why?" Her body tensed at the mention of his name.

"He acted...weird to me today."

"Yea, that sounds about right," she said. I almost wanted to slap her because she said it with such venom in her voice that I felt the need to defend him. I had to remember my quest for information here, so I simply raised an eyebrow. She let out a breath. "He's a jerk. And he's trouble."

"Trouble?"

"He's been in and out of foster homes since he was, like, 8. Dr. Cullen adopted him when he was 13." This made no sense to me because I knew Alice by then. "But he ran away so many times, the state took him back." _Ah-ha_.

"So, why...or rather how is he back now?"

"I'm not sure, but I've heard that Dr. Cullen fought to get him back for four years."

"Wow."

"Yea. He mostly keeps to himself."

"He doesn't have any friends?"

"If anyone tries to be nice to him, he makes it _perfectly_ clear that he doesn't _want_ any friends." There was that venom again. I had a good idea that she was one of the people he'd shown that clarity to. I was going to ask more questions when Mike Newton, an _annoyingly_ sweet and clueless boy I met earlier today, came over to us. Jessica blushed slightly at his presence.

"Hey Bella! How are you likin' your first day?"

"It's all right. It's school, so ya know...it sucks." He laughed and Jessica started giggling too. It wasn't that funny. I sighed internally.

"So, what are you gals talking about?" _Did he really just say gals? Is he a cowboy?_

"She was talking about Edward Cullen."

"Ah, the resident freak-slash-delinquent. Don't waste your time, Bella. He's not worth the trouble." Mike and Jessica fell into conversation while I sat there in thought. I _would_ have to pester Alice for info. This just wasn't enough. There was more to this story, and I was going to find out what it was.

When I finally got home, I was fuming. I spent the rest of the day trying to figure out Edward's weird behavior toward me and kept coming up with nothing. I glared at the house across the street. I took my bag upstairs, threw it on my bed, gave myself a quick once-over in the mirror and stormed out the door past Rosalie and Em who were just walking in from school. I barely heard the 'What's _her_ problem?' slide from Rosalie's perfectly glossed lips. I marched chin up, shoulders squared over to the Cullen house.

**EPOV**

I left the room thinking about how the universe must hate me. I decided to pretend someone doesn't exist, and the powers that be just plopped said person into the lab seat next to me. It was almost impossible to sit there and not talk to her. I had about a million questions. I caught her sniffing herself to see if she smelled bad, and I almost laughed. She smelled good, actually. _Really_ good. Like freesia in the warm sunshine. It was a little intoxicating and I had a hard time concentrating on the lab. It had gotten to the point where it seemed like the room was filled with her scent and I was getting drunk off of it. I was grateful when the bell rang because I couldn't handle not talking to her any longer. I rushed out of the class as quickly as I could.

When I got home, all I could think about was the girl, Bella. I saw her on her way to gym and she looked angry, downright pissed, in fact. That was to be expected, though. I _had_ acted like a douche-bag in Bio. What I _wasn't_ expecting to see on her face, but was clearly written there anyway, was the hurt. She looked like someone kicked a puppy in front of her, and I felt awful. I spent the day trying to figure out how I could fix this while still maintaining my distance from her. How could I apologize to her without giving her the wrong idea, or explain to her _why_ I was being such a dick in the first place? She wouldn't want to be burdened with my bullshit. What did _she_ know of pain? I still hadn't come up with anything when a fast, hard knock came at the door. I sighed and walked to the front door while shouting to Alice that I'd get it. When I opened it, I saw a very angry Bella standing in front of me. Her eyes widened briefly and then her anger came back just as quickly.

"Is Alice home?" she asked, clearly agitated.

"Yea, she's upstairs." She made a move to just rush past me when I turned and grabbed her wrist to stop her and, honestly, to try one more time to get a glimpse inside her head. Nothing. She looked down at the wrist I was holding and then back up to me, eyebrows furrowed and looking even more angry. "Listen, Bella..."

"Oh. So you're talking to me now?" She _was_ pissed at me.

"Bella, I wanted to..." She yanked her wrist away from me, spun on the ball of her foot, and stomped up the stairs.

Fuck.

**BPOV**

_What the _fuck?! Now he was talking to me? He even sounded like he was about to apologize. _Maybe I overreacted? _ _No. No!_ _He acted like an asshole...but why the change just now? _I got to Alice's room considerably less agitated, but even more confused. I knocked on her door.

"One sec!" she chirped. There door opened, and she beamed at me. "Hi Bella! What's up? To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" She made a show of curtsying which, on a normal day, would have made me laugh. She looked at me again and her smile fell a little. "What's wrong?"

"Can we talk in your room, please?"

"Sure, come in." She stepped aside and I walked through. I sat down on her computer chair and she hopped onto her bed and sat Indian style, facing me. "Spill."

I let out a breath and then took another deep one. "What is up with your brother?" I blurted. She tensed up and the look in her eyes became guarded.

"Why?" was all she said and I sighed.

"He was nice to me when we met, he was nice when you guys left for class. He ended up being in the same Bio class with me and when I said hi to him, he completely ignored my existence and _flew_ out of the room when the bell rang. So...?" I left the sentence open as if to say 'What the fucking fuck?' She relaxed quite a bit and smiled at me sadly.

"He's been through a lot and as a general rule of his, he tries not to get close to people." She smiled brightly. "He must like you!"

"And your logic behind that is..?"

"Well, he usually shrugs people off. 'Hi. Nice to meet you. Kthxbai,' and that's it. That he even went beyond giving you his name surprised me." I blushed a little and her eyes widened a bit. "Why do you care anyway?" She smirked. I answered too quickly.

"I don't! It was just weird."

"Mmm-hmm." _She wasn't buying it. Shit._ "Tell me the truth." I sighed again.

"OK, but keep the 'you're fuckin' weird' comments until the end, OK?" She nodded solemly. "When he first walked into the lunch room, I already knew he was there. I felt him." She raised an eyebrow. "It was like...a magnetic pull, like when you touch an open wall socket and feel that little zap of electricity that pulls you in. When he shook my hand, I felt that electricity rush up my arm and wake up my body." She looked at me with a mixture of surprise and amusement.

"Is that the end?" she asked. I nodded. "You're fuckin' weird."

"Thanks, Al."

"Sounds like someone has a little crush." she giggled.

"See, I knew I shouldn't have said anything to you." I stood up and tried to walk out of the room. Alice grabbed my hand and tugged me back.

"No Bella. Please, I'm sorry. Don't go. Sit back down." I sat a little reluctantly. "OK, so you felt something. After that, Edward ignored you. Maybe he felt it too." She said simply and shrugged like this answered everything.

"And?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Are you that thick, Bella? Maybe he got scared. Say he felt it too, and he has spent the majority of his life trying to avoid closeness with others. How do you think that must make him feel?"

"What happened to him?" I asked, not able to help myself. She bit her lip looking like she wasn't sure if she should tell me. After a moment she spoke. Slowly.

"His parents were...murdered." I gasped. She nodded.

"H-how?"

"He was 8. They had gone out for dinner one night. He had wanted ice cream afterward, and they took him to get some. When they began to make their way home, they took an alley as a short cut to get there. Someone held them up. His father reached into his jacket to get the money from his wallet, and I guess the guy thought he was pulling a gun and he...shot him. His mother began screaming and afraid of the attention the screams might bring, he shot her too. Edward stood there, frozen. He didn't say or do anything and the guy just ran off leaving him there. They found Edward the next morning asleep next to the bodies," she finished, crying a little. I didn't realize it, but tears were spilling down my cheeks too.

"Oh my God. I...I didn't know."

"You couldn't have, Bella. He doesn't know why _you're_ back in town. He doesn't know about your mother." My hand went to the empty place on my chest feeling for the pendant automatically. I'm glad she didn't go into further details about my mother. Even though I had trusted her over the years and told her everything that had happened, I didn't like to talk about it. "So why would you know anything about him?"

"I guess, but...I don't know." Now I hated myself. "Maybe I should talk to him? Apologize?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea. Your sudden change in mood might make him think you're crazy or something." She smirked at me.

"Pfft. No crazier than him." I said standing up and moving toward the door. "Thanks Al. I'll talk to you later." She nodded and I opened the door. I looked down the hall to the left and noticed Edward walking lazily toward the staircase leading to the 3rd floor. "Hey, Edward!" He turned and looked at me warily. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He looked at me for a moment, narrowing his eyes. My heart skipped a little when he nodded toward the flight of stairs he had been approaching. He began walking up; after a moment and a deep breath later, I followed.

**EPOV**

Shit.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

I had my ear pressed against Alice's door listening while she recounted what happened to my parents in an attempt to try explaining my weird behavior to Bella. I heard Bella let out a quiet sob. Then I heard Alice saying something about Bella's mother being the reason she was here. I made a mental note to ask Alice what she meant by that once Bella left. Then I heard them shuffling toward the door and I was about to run down the hall when I decided that would look too conspicuous. So I just strolled as casually as possible toward the steps leading up to my room. Bella called my name down the hall and the sound of it on her lips brought goosebumps up on my skin. I mentally berated myself for being so pathetic. I turned toward her feeling a little defensive.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked. My heart sped up because I could feel that weird sensation she gave off all the way down the hall. I nodded toward the stairs leading up to my room and began climbing them. She took the hint and followed me up.

What the hell was I doing? This isn't keeping distance from someone. This is closing it at light speed. I opened my door and stood aside to let her in. She hesitated a moment and then walked past me into the room. I shut the door and turned toward her. We stood there facing each other.

"I'm sorry," we said simultaneously. What the hell was _she_ sorry for? I was the dickhead here. "I'm sorry for my...attitude earlier today, Bella. I just think it's better if we kept a distance from each other." She stared at me with those big brown eyes.

"Why?" she asked. I took in a deep breath.

"Anyone I get close to always ends up getting hurt for one reason or another. I just think this is better for you."

"I think I can determine what is or isn't good for me, thank you very much," she spat.

"Look, I'm just trying to look out for you, OK?"

"Yea? Well don't do me any favors." She looked at me a beat longer and then pushed past me and stormed out. As she slammed the front door, Alice looked up at me from the bottom of the staircase.

"What the hell was that?" she asked.

"She just doesn't understand. It's better this way."

"Maybe it isn't. Maybe...this was meant to happen."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Geez, Alice. Don't go all fortune teller on me."

"There's already one freak in this family with weird abilities, Edward. I don't do psychic. Think about it, though. Neither of you lived here before, not really. Yet the both of you came back to live here at the same time after years away."

"Now that you mention it, why _did_ she move back here?" She bit her lip and looked worried.

"I don't think it's my place to tell you."

"Oh! But you have no problem telling her about _my_ past!" I blurted. She gasped.

"You were listening?!" She turned red and I sighed.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I was curious about what she came over for. I knew she was angry with me."

"Edward, I'm sorry I told her, but she was so upset. I've never seen her so upset about anything before. She's really good at shrugging things off and looking the other way. It comes from experience," she whispered. "Look, whether you like it or not, there is something between the two of you. She felt it and I _know_ you felt it too. You wouldn't be acting like this, and you wouldn't have touched her."

Fuck.

"Caught that, huh?" I said.

"Yes, Edward. Please, will you just talk to her?" I looked at Alice and the pleading look in her eyes.

"I'll think about it," I said while turning to go back upstairs, already knowing what my answer would be.

**BPOV**

I walked in my house and slammed the door.

"Um, Bella? You OK?" Emmett asked.

"Fine," I said, moving past him.

"Bella! What's wrong?" I let out a breath and met Emmett's wary gaze.

"Edward Cullen is what's wrong." Just as Em was about to say more, I turned and walked out of the kitchen toward my room. "I don't wanna talk about it," I said on my way out. I walked up the stairs allowing my feet to come down a little harder with every step than was entirely necessary. I went in my room and sat on my bed going over everything again and again.

"Ugh!" I grunted out loud. It was too early to go to bed, but I wasn't hungry and there was nothing to do. I decided to take a shower hoping it would relax me and help me think. I turned the hot water way up and stepped in letting it relax my tense muscles. I stayed in the steaming water for half an hour. When no epiphanies came, I sighed heavily and turned the shower off. I tied my hair up, got into my comfy pajamas, and plopped down on my bed. I was considerably more relaxed, though still confused. I closed my eyes and took some deep breaths. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

**EPOV**

I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling. I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. All I kept seeing were her eyes. Her angry, confused, hurt eyes.

I shot up into sitting position. I had to see her again, soon. Tonight. _Now_. I glanced at the clock and saw that is was after 10 pm. Shit. She was probably asleep. Then I remembered the tree outside her house that led right up to one of the windows. _Maybe it was Bella's window. _

What the _hell_ was I thinking? Was I some kind of stalker? After several minutes of deliberation and continually seeing those questioning eyes, I decided that yes, yes I was. With a smirk, I put on my sneakers and hopped off my bed. I was out the door before I could convince myself that this was a bad idea.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review! Let me know how I'm doing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this took forever and a day. If you were following, the friggin internet died on me at home. Thanks to the lovely folks at linksys, my computer is no longer fail.**

**Thank you again to my beta, araeo, who is the tamer of all that is comma. Win.**

**Happy reading. I do NOT own Twilight, but I own Edward's nekkid body. ;) kthxbai **

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

I stalked over to the Swan house and went around to the back and found the tree. I jumped and caught the lowest branch pulling myself up until my feet were on it. I grabbed the next one and did the same. I repeated this until I was on the branch closest to the window. It was open. My suspicions that this might be her room were confirmed not only because I could feel her, but her smell came pouring out of the window and nearly knocked me out of the tree. God she smelled so good.

I moved closer to the window and found that I could see her clearly. Her sheets were twisted around her legs and both her arms were up beside her head. She had a pained expression on her face. I heard a noise come from the room and I froze thinking I was caught.

"Mmm...jerk. Dunno his problem..." Oh God, she talks in her sleep. I leaned closer. "Stupid..." I wondered who she was dreaming about. She sighed.

"Edward." My heart nearly stopped as my eyes grew wide. Her eyes were shut, so I know she didn't see me. She was dreaming about me. Suddenly, my breath hitched because that electricity of hers became stronger. Her brow smoothed out and she almost smiled. "Edward," she moaned.

"Oh my God," I whispered. She bit her lip mid smile and my heart skipped a beat. I didn't realize I was holding my breath when I let it out in a quick gust. She shifted in her bed bringing one leg up, pointing her knee toward the ceiling while straightening the other. She arched her back slightly.

"Mmm, Edward," she moaned again. I began to think that maybe I shouldn't be watching this as it was surely private, but I couldn't bring myself to leave. That, and the...situation below my belt was preventing me free, careful movement. She giggled and I felt my face getting hot. Her scent seemed to get stronger as it whirled around me and I felt another jolt of her electricity.

Suddenly, one of her arms slid down the side of her head and grasped her right breast while she moaned my name again. "Holy fucking shit," I mumbled, not knowing what to do. I felt that I should go but I wanted to stay.

She arched her back again, higher this time and _called_ my name. "Edward!" My mouth fell open. "Oh my God, _Edward_," she nearly growled. At that moment, her eyes flew open and she shot straight up into sitting position.

I fell right out of that fucking tree.

**BPOV**

I was startled awake by the power of the electricity I felt from the dream. It felt like Edward was somewhere nearby. I was fighting to catch my breath because my heart was beating so fast. I was covered in sweat and my face was hot. It figures that the first boy to peak my sexual interest in such a way wanted nothing to do with me.

I sighed heavily as I felt the sensation dissipate. I got up and went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face. I looked at myself in the mirror and rolled my eyes at how red my reflection was. When I was done, I crawled back into bed and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling so well rested that I practically sprang out of bed. I got ready quickly and ran downstairs. Emmett was in the kitchen eating a donut.

"You look better this morning," he said.

"Yea. Sorry about that yesterday."

He waved it off. "You OK? Do I need to lay a smack-down on Cullen?"

I smiled at him. "No, Em. No smack-downs necessary. Thank you though. Your car still in the shop?" He nodded. "Well then, let's get goin'!" We headed out the door to make our way to school. I was determined not to let _Cullen_ ruin my day.

We pulled up and were met by Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. Edward was nowhere in sight. My heart sank a little. I was scanning the area for him when I noticed Alice staring at me.

"What'chya lookin' for?" Her smirk made me roll my eyes.

"I was just trying to successfully avoid your brother."

"Well, Carlisle got him his own car. He was _seriously_ cramping my Porche's style. He'll probably be in late since he wakes up when first period starts." I chuckled at this. "Come on Hells Bells. Let's get to class."

"Hells Bells?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Eh, I'm trying it out." I shook my head, smiling as we made ourway to class.

* * *

Three almost endless and _very_ boring periods later, it was time for lunch. My heart was racing on my way there.

He never showed.

I spent the hour sulking with my head resting on my folded arms. Alice occasionally tried engaging me in conversation and once straight out asked, "Are you OK?" I just gave her a pointed glare that said 'drop it' and she did. Finally, the bell rang. With a heavy sigh, I gathered my things and left for Biology.

I walked to class very slowly, surprised that I actually made it there before the bell. When I stepped through the doorway with my head down, I felt him. My head snapped up and my eyes went to where I knew he would be. My heart nearly stopped when they found him. Edward was sitting at our lab table...and he was smiling at me.

**EPOV**

I couldn't help it. The moment she walked in, I knew she was here. When I looked at her, her head was down and she looked...sad. I didn't know for sure but the egotistical part of me, and there's a lot of that fucker, knew she was sad because she didn't expect me to be here. When she looked up, I saw shock on her face and...was that relief? I had to smile. She dropped her head again, looking like she wasn't sure what she should do next. I watched as her brows furrowed and the look on her face became more determined. With a stiff nod, she looked up again and walked to our lab table.

She put her text book on the table and her bag on the floor. She sat down on the stool as far away from me as the table would allow and stared straight ahead. I sighed inwardly, flinching at the pain the breath caused me. _Tree-1, Edward-zip_.

"All right, class! We're going to watch a movie about osmosis today." The room buzzed. Movie day meant goofing off. No one ever paid attention to the shit these teachers showed. I felt the sensation from Bella begin to wash over me. I turned slightly to look and her and she was completely stiff. Her back was ram-rod straight, her arms were folded, and her hands were in tight little fists. Her face did not mimic her body language. She looked worried. She was biting her lip and her eyebrows were pulled together with the emotion. I wanted to ask what troubled her, but I was clearly not her favorite person in the world right now. She looked at me in her peripheral vision and her eyes immediately snapped forward again when she saw that I was watching her. Color crept into her cheeks and I smiled again. I made her blush.

All the air left my lungs in a rush. The electricity between us was increasing and I had to remind myself to breathe as my heart began to race. Bella shifted in her seat and let out a quiet gust of air. She felt it too.

**BPOV**

I was beginning to think that my heart was going to fail. It was working so fast and hard that I couldn't breathe. And to make matters worse, Edward was staring at me. I felt the blush in my cheeks and cursed myself for being so transparent.

"OK! Let's settle down guys! We're going to start the movie now." Mr. Banner slipped the VHS into the machine and pushed play. He walked to the front of the room and flipped the light switch, turning them all off. That was it. That's what almost broke me. The moment the lights were out, the lightning between us was almost unbearable. It was so strong that I would swear my finger was stuck in a wall socket. I couldn't believe that no one else noticed this. A gasp came from my left. Someone else _did _notice. Edward looked unbelievably tense in his chair. He was gripping the edge of the table so roughly that I thought it was going to break. He took deep, steadying breaths. He turned to me then and our eyes met. Although I could still feel the electric sensation, the tense feeling melted from my body. He visibly relaxed as well.

I don't know what made me do it, but I scooted my chair a little closer to him and I felt more at ease. He released the table and scooted over, closing the gap between us even more. My breathing became a little more stable.

"Bella," he whispered, "are you OK?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yes. Do something for me?"

_Oh my God, Edward. Anything_. "Sure." He reached across the table and pleaded with his eyes. I stared at his upturned hand uncertainly. His emerald eyes bored into mine, begging. I reached across the table slowly and slid my hand into his. The feeling was intense to say the least. It felt good. It was warm and welcoming. It made me want to be closer to him, to touch him more. It took an incredible amount of effort to keep myself still. His fingers closed around mine and my heart beat impossibly faster sending a full blush into my cheeks. _Jesus Christ, Bella. Ever hear of 'hard to get'? Try it sometime_. When did I start having internal monologues? Friggin' Edward fucking Cullen.

As I held his hand, a picture invaded my mind. That was the only way to describe it. It was a thought, but it wasn't mine. It was _of_ me but it didn't belong _to_ me. My face grew hotter as the scene played out in my head. The feelings that accompanied this thought were amazing and...a little dirty. I gasped and yanked my hand out of Edward's.

"Bella, what..."

"You...you were watching me last night?" I couldn't breathe.

His eyes widened and he blanched. "How did..."

I shook my head. "You...I touched you and...I could see...I could _feel_..." My face was on fire. I had to get out of the room. I jumped out of my seat grabbing everything as quickly as I could and bolted out the door barely hearing Mr. Banner ask if I was OK. I ran down the hall toward the doors that would lead me to the parking lot.

"Bella! Bella wait!" I heard Edward yell. I pushed through the doors and ran out into the rain. Edward was right behind me.

**EPOV**

She was bent over with her hands on her knees, gasping for air. "Bella, are you OK?" She just shook her head, gulping in more air. I knelt beside her and drew her down onto the ground, pulling her into my arms while doing so. After a moment, she tensed up again and pulled away from me.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed.

"Bella, I..."

"You were in the tree watching me last night," she stated.

"How do you know that, Bella?" I was so amazed and embarrassed at the same time.

"I saw it. Like there was a movie playing in my head. I...felt it. I could feel what you felt."

I could feel the color leave my face. "It's not supposed to work that way," I muttered.

"What?"

I let out a sigh. "I can...Bella, I can see things. I can see people's thoughts. And when they're strong enough, I can feel the emotion attached to them." Her eyes widened. "But not you. Since the first day, you were a blank. I tried to read you another time, when you came to see Alice. It only works if I'm touching the person I want to read."

"You grabbed my wrist," she said simply.

I nodded. "I'm sorry. I just...I had to know you. I had to know something...anything. This," I said flicking a hand between us, "is new. It's as if my power was projected to you. Bella, let's get out of the rain. You're soaked." I stood up and, very deliberately, extended my hand to her. She looked at it warily but took it after a moment and stood up with me. She tensed again, seeing the moment I first saw her that I was intentionally thinking of. I watched as she blushed and a tiny smile played at the corner of her mouth.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you're liking this! Please review!!! I'm getting discouraged here!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to my beta, araeo, for being her. She is all that is awesome. **

**I do NOT own Twilight...and that makes me sad all day. :(**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

I led her to my car and opened the passenger side door for her. I made my way to the other side and slid into the driver's seat. Once I was in, she immediately pivoted to face me.

"OK. First, why were you spying on me last night?"

"I basically tell you I can read minds and _that's_ what you're concerned about?" She narrowed her eyes at me and I sighed. "I don't know. I wanted to see you again. I had to."

"I have a phone, Edward."

"You were asleep!" I defended.

"Oh, so stalking me was _clearly_ the better option here."

I felt the heat rising in my cheeks. I turned away and lowered my head. "I just wanted to see you again, Bella. I had no idea you'd be..._dreaming_ so loudly." She blinked and her cheeks took on that shade of pink I'd come to love.

"So now what? You want nothing to do with me and yet here we are."

"I never said I wanted nothing to do with you. I said it would be better for you this way."

"Well, I like _this_ way," she said, flicking her hand between us. She reached out and placed a tentative finger on my wrist. I still saw nothing, but she stiffened minutely at the touch. She kept her finger there, just watching my thoughts of her play out when she got to the one of me with my ear pressed against Alice's door.

A spark-- an actual _spark --_ shot from her fingertip and she yanked her hand back.

"The _hell_ was that, Bella?!" I half yelled.

"Static. Nevermind that. What is it with you and spying on me?" she asked. She sounded angry, but she was fighting a smile. I thought for a moment.

"Bella, what did Alice mean about your mother?" She tensed again and her hand crept up to her neck grasping for something that wasn't there. I was about to tell her she didn't have to tell me if it made her uncomfortable when she began talking. As she recounted the story of her mother and why she came to live here, she left her hand at that spot on her neck, playing with the invisible object.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"I'm sorry too, Edward." I didn't need her to elaborate that she was talking about my parents. We were silent for a few minutes and then I pointed at her neck.

"Why do you do that?" I asked. She looked confused for a moment before glancing down and smiling sadly.

"When I was 4, my mother gave me a pendant that said 'It can't rain all the time' on it to remind me that no matter how bad things could get, there comes a point when the sun will shine again. Whenever I felt sad or anxious, I found myself grasping it for comfort." I watched as her smile faded and tears began to fall down her cheeks. She bit her lip and took a long, shaky breath. "When I turned 15, I woke up one morning and couldn't find it anywhere. I thought I'd lost it. I looked everywhere and I cried for days. One night, I went into the kitchen to get some milk because I was having trouble sleeping. I found my mother passed out with her head on the kitchen table. She had a bottle of vodka in one hand and a receipt in the other. I moved to take the bottle and receipt out of her hands so she could try and get more comfortable. What I saw on the receipt froze me in my tracks. It was from a pawn shop. The description on the receipt read 'necklace, can't rain, $50'. She sold my necklace to a pawn shop for $50...for alcohol."

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry." I didn't know what else to say. She looked like she was fighting so hard not to cry anymore. I reached across the console and wrapped my arms around her. She didn't move for a moment and then she threw her arms around me and began to sob. I gently caressed her hair. "Shh, Bella. It's OK. Shh." Her smell flooded my nose and my heart sped up. An image appeared in my mind of my lips on hers and I was wondering if she tasted as good as she smelled. I felt her arms tighten around me and she let out a tiny gasp. She began to pull away slowly. As she did, her cheek brushed against mine. She pulled back a little more so that we were almost nose to nose. She looked in my eyes and I watched as hers flicked down to my lips and back up again.

_She wanted to kiss me, and fuck if I didn't want to kiss her back._

**BPOV**

OK, so we weren't exactly maintaining distance here, but that flash of him with his lips on mine sent fire burning throughout my body. I looked at his lips and back up to his eyes. He wasn't pulling away and I took that as a good sign. I looked at his lips again while licking my own. I felt his breath increase as his grip on my shoulders tightened. He slowly leaned in and I felt the tell tale electricity intensify. My thoughts were cut off by his mouth on mine. It was warm and full of need. My hands trailed up his neck and threaded through his hair. I pressed myself against him and I could feel his heartbeat quicken. His tongue darted out and gently pried my lips open. I met his tongue with mine and relished the feel of it. His hands crept down my body and settled low on my waist. A moan escaped my mouth and I could feel him smile against my lips. He ran his hands back up the length of my body and brought them to my cheeks cupping my face in them. I shuddered at the feeling of his hands on me. I felt something building in my chest. It was almost painful, but at the same time, it made me feel somehow strong.

He tilted his head, deepening the kiss and I moaned again. Our tongues were frantic now, almost fighting each other. His hands fisted my hair and the pressure in my chest increased. It was becoming hard to breathe, but I couldn't stop. I bit his bottom lip and he gasped, pulling away slightly and opening his eyes to look at me. He stared for a moment before his eyes widened.

"Bella..." He pulled away to get a better looked at me. I let out a whimper and grasped at him to pull him back. "Bella, stop for a second and look." He turned my head toward his rearview mirror so I could see myself. I thought it was the light playing tricks with my eyes, or maybe the mirror was broken...or maybe I was just going utterly insane.

My eyes were moving. The color inside them was _alive_, moving in the most beautiful currents of the sharpest blue and the purest white I had ever seen.

It looked like lightning.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we were still silent. I'd been periodically checking my eyes in the rearview mirror and eventually they reverted back to brown. Edward finally broke the silence.

"So, I've heard of people's eyes changing color with their moods, but that was a bit...extreme," he said. I couldn't even force a smile. I was scared. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to joke. Are you OK?"

"Yea. I'm just scared. I don't know what that was," I lied. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Bella, you are a terrible liar." I blew out a gust of air, exasperated that he could so easily see right through me.

"OK, fine. It started when I was very young. Weird things would happen whenever I was around electronics. I'd feel a buzzing sound, or my hair would stand on end...that kind of stuff. Once, I touched our TV when I was feeling particularly, uh, _charged_ and it flickered on then off again. When things with Renee got worse and worse, it began happening less and less. Alice always said that because my mind wasn't preoccupied before and I could do it without even thinking. Then once I was overcome with concern for Renee's and my well-being, it sort of disappeared. I guess she was only half right. It seems to have been dormant."

"Alice knows about this?" he asked.

"Yea. It freaked me out a lot when I was little and I trust her. But it was _never_ like that," I said, indicating us. "It was never so strong. When I met you, I started feeling the electricity again, but I chalked it up to the usual teenage hormones, you know?" He smiled.

"So why is it 'coming out' now?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe because I'm not constantly worried about Renee all the time. Or..." I trailed off.

"Or?" he prompted.

"Or it's you."

"Me?"

"Well I'm no scientist, but don't people with telepathic abilities emit some sort of...I don't know, wave of energy? Maybe it re-triggered it or something."

"That's...interesting," he smirked. "So I'm your conductor."

I laughed at that. "Aw, Edward," I said, drawing a heart in the air with my fingers, "you conduct me." I burst into laughter and he joined me. After all that had just happened between us, it was nice to laugh.

* * *

"So what about the other thing, then?" he asked once the laughter subsided.

"Other thing?" I asked, wiping the tears from laughing so hard off of my cheeks. Instead of explaining, he reached out and took my hand, thinking of our kiss. I felt the pressure faintly in my chest, as I blushed.

"Oh," I said, "_that_. I have no idea. That is _entirely_ new to me."

"Hmm... Well, since Alice seems to know so much, perhaps we should ask her if _she_ has any theories?"

"Perhaps." I couldn't help smiling.

* * *

**A/N: You likey???**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As always, my beta, araeo rules all and I love her. **

**This chapter brings about the bad guy, hee hee. There may be terms you don't understand as of yet...but they will be explained. There are characters in this chapter that are from another series called The Dark Tower which, as with Twilight, I do NOT own.**

* * *

Walter watched them from a safe distance. He was here for Edward. The girl had never been part of the plan. As he watched them in the car, he knew she should be. She was stronger than Edward. She could break a beam on her own.

Walter was sent to this world with instructions to bring Edward back to Devar Toi, a prison of sorts, to add his talents to the other breakers. While the captive breakers were being forced to bring about the destruction of the beams that hold up the Tower, the hub of all worlds (and existence as we know it), Walter and many others were out gathering more to bring about the end faster. If Walter brought Bella back, they may not need anyone else. Then they could focus their energy on stopping those who would save the Tower.

As Walter contemplated his next move, Bella and Edward got out of the small silver car and walked across the lot to a big red truck. The building's bell sounded and children began to exit. A very large boy walked to Bella's car and got in on the passenger's side while slapping Edward on the back.

His name was Emmett. Very protective. Would likely die to protect the girl. As would the other boy, Edward. Very well, if that's what it took. Emmett's mind was easy to enter and pull information from. Edward's was a little more difficult. Bella's was like looking at a thunderous sky without clouds. None of her thoughts were open to him.

Bella backed out while Edward watched with a stupid grin on his face. After she was gone, his smile dropped and he turned in Walter's direction, looking right at him. If Walter wasn't invisible at the moment, he'd be worried he'd been seen. Still, there was something about the boy. He may not have seen _Walter_, but he'd seen _something_. And judging by the look on his face, he knew it wasn't good. He took a few steps toward Walter, then stopped, seeming to struggle internally with something. Walter tensed, ready to strip the boy of his skin should he get too close, and the boy noticed the movement. He continued toward Walter just as a tiny pixie of a girl came skipping over to him and engaged him in conversation. He turned toward her but not before giving the area in which Walter was standing a final suspicious glance.

_Hmm_..., Walter thought, _Perhaps I should rethink things. Maybe _both_ would do well in Devar Toi_. He needed to formulate a plan. He turned and walked away, a smile playing at his lips. _This should be interesting_.

**EPOV**

_What the hell_? My stomach just turned on itself and my head spun to the left to see...nothing.

Something?

_Something was there__._ I could see the rain falling around a tall figure standing next to the bushes, but there was nothing there but an outline in the rain. I began walking in that direction to get a closer look. I took slow steps, afraid I might frighten whatever it was away before I could... _Before you could _what_, Edward? You wanna make conversation with the air next to the bush? _I stopped walking, thinking this was crazy when I saw it _move_. Yes, something was definitely over there. I started walking again just as Alice came skipping over to pummel me with questions. I could barely focus on what she was saying. I looked in the direction where the..._thing_ was once more before Alice's shrill voice brought me back to reality.

"Edward. Oh Edwarrrrrrrrrrd. I swear, you're just as flaky as Bella sometimes!"

"Alice, can you see...?" I trailed off looking in the direction where the specter had been but nothing, actually nothing, was there.

The outline was gone.

"See what?"

I shook my head to clear it. "Nevermind. What's up?"

"Did you talk to Bella? Is she OK? Do you looooooooove her?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Yes I talked to her, and yes, she's OK." Alice actually jumped up and down, clapping her hands and letting out one of those '_eeeee_!' sounds in her excitement. I stuck my fingers in my ears and she laughed. "We talked and we're taking it...slow. But Alice, we need to talk to you. She's coming over later. Will you be free?"

She nodded. "Is everything OK?"

"Yes but something..._odd_ happened earlier when we kissed." Her eyes went wide and she 'eeeee'd' again. "We need your wild imagination to help us out."

"OK. I'll see you back at the house, then. Tell Hells Bells to come over at six."

"Hells Bells?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Eh, I'm trying it out."

**BPOV**

I was anxious to go talk to Alice but I hadn't seen my dad or Esme in a few days, so I made an early dinner for them. Emmett and Rosalie joined us. We were gathered around the table, enjoying easy conversation, when Esme looked at me curiously.

"Bella, why so anxious? You're going to knock over the table bouncing your leg like that." She was smiling, but she looked concerned.

"Oh, Alice and I have plans and I was just excited to get over there."

"Pfft, she wants to get _over_ there and _on_ Edward."

"Emmett!" Esme and I both yelled. Dad choked on his bite of food and Rosalie just sat there, sipping her water. _Bitch_.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"I'm going to hang out with Alice, Emmett."

"I know. I was merely pointing out that you would also like to tap that sweet Cullen ass." My dad's head rapidly snapped back and forth between Emmett and I during the conversation.

"Oh for the love of... _Emmett!_ Look at what you're doing to my dad!" I squeaked. Esme was actually giggling at this point. Rosalie remained stoic save for one raised eyebrow.

"Bella, are you dating Edward?" Dad asked.

"I...we...I mean, we are, uh, friends...and..."

"Easy, Bella. It's OK. You're seventeen and you're a smart girl, so I won't give you the 'be safe' speech," Emmett was now laughing, "but I'd like to meet him if you two are an item." I was not expecting that. With Edward's history and my dad being the Chief of Police, I was sure he'd go ape shit if he knew I was interested in him. He must have seen the shock on my face and he laughed. "Like I said, Honey, you're a smart girl. You are great at deciding what is or isn't good for you. I trust you." He got up and kissed me on the forehead. "But if he hurts you, I'll rip his balls off." Emmett was practically rolling on the floor. "Go on, Honey. Get outta here. We'll clean up." Esme nodded and gave me a smile. I got up, pushing my chair back under the table.

"Thanks guys." I was about to walk out of the kitchen when I turned back and threw may arms around Emmett. "Love you, big bro."

He kissed my hair. "Love you too, lil sis."

And then I was out the door.

* * *

"Bella! I haven't seen you since you've been back. How are you?" Carlisle scooped me up in his arms and hugged me. I blushed. When I was little, I'd had a crush on him. All the girls had. He had blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Any straight girl with a pulse would notice...and maybe some not so straight ones too.

"I'm good, Carlisle. You?"

"Good. Alice and Edward are upstairs waiting for you."

"Thanks."

"It's good to see you again, Bella."

I smiled at him. "You too, Carlisle." I headed up the stairs.

Alice's door was open and she and Edward were inside the room talking. When I entered the doorway, Edward stood from the computer chair and walked to me.

"Hey Bella," he said, taking my hand and leading me into the room.

Alice bounced up and down on the bed when he kissed me on the cheek. "Hee hee, yay!" she giggled. We both rolled our eyes at her. "OK! So what's the happs here, guys?"

I sat on the floor in front of Edward, who took the computer chair again. He threaded his hands through my hair and began to play with it. His touch made my breath pick up. As we took turns explaining the events of the day, Edward's hands moved to my neck and shoulders, massaging me gently. I felt the pressure building in my chest again and knew what he was doing. He not only wanted to _tell_ Alice what happened, he wanted to _show_ her as well.

"Soooo...what? Being horny sets it off?" Edward laughed as I closed my eyes. The pressure was increasing, and I gasped at the intensity. "Bella?" Alice said, "Bella are you...? Whoa!" My eyes opened and I felt the electricity. Little sparks were shooting from my finger-tips, burning out before hitting the ground. "Hells Bells, holy shit!" she whispered. I turned my eyes to her and she gasped, throwing her hands to her mouth. Edward kept constant contact with my skin. I rubbed my fingers together, exciting the electricity.

In Edward's mind, I saw him telling me to try something with the electricity, so I began to rub my hands together. After a few moments of doing that, I started to separate them. The electricity was gathering and as I pulled my hands further apart, a ball of light began to form between them. It was the same colors as I assumed my eyes to be right now. The ball was no bigger than a large marble floating between my hands. They started to swirl around the ball without my permission and the light slowly increased in size. I felt the pressure in my chest deepen.

"Edward," my voice came out grainy, "Edward, let...let go."

"What?" The ball's size increased again.

"Let go of me, quick!" Alice watched this exchange raptly with wide eyes. As soon as his hands left my skin, the ball shot out from between my hands and crashed into Alice's wall, leaving a softball-sized burn mark where it hit.

We all stared at the wall for a moment and then looked at each other.

"Wha...what the...?" Edward stuttered. I was shaking.

"Bella, that was _amazing_!" Alice said. "I mean, you ruined my wall, but that was totally worth it!" I could sense that my eyes were still glowing. Alice crawled down to the floor and sat right in front of me and stared. "Don't touch her, Edward. I don't wanna get fried." He just shook his head. She cupped my face in her hands and examined me. "I already see the brown color of your eyes coming back but that was..._is_ just incredible! How does it work?"

Edward was finally able to speak coherently. "We were hoping you'd have some theories on that, Al."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews make-a da world go 'round! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

******AN: Thank you to araeo for the beta-y awesomeness. xoxo**

******Enjoy!**

**I do NOT own Twilight or The Dark Tower.**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV**

Alice had some ridiculous ideas. "Oompa Loompas?" she asked. And some _not_ so ridiculous ones. "Well Bella has been able to, um, _spark_ up things for years. Maybe now that her life is a little less complicated, it's resurfacing. I guess you sort of 'charge' her."

"That's what Bella said. But what about the mind-reading thing?"

"I don't know. Side effect?"

I sighed.

"Edward," Bella said, "I want to try something." She took my hand and then took Alice's. "Alice, think of a flower." Alice closed her eyes and Bella tensed.

"Well?" Alice asked.

"A rose." Bella and I said simultaneously. She looked at me.

"OK, I didn't expect _that_ to happen." I raised an eyebrow. "Well, I thought maybe _I'd_ see what she was thinking being in direct contact with you both, but I didn't think it would pass through me to you." Just then, Alice yelped and yanked her hand away from Bella.

"You need to learn to control that whole electric part of this," she said, waggling her fingers at her.

"But how do we _do_ that?" I asked. Bella giggled and Alice and I looked at her.

"Practice," she said.

* * *

"So, how do we start?" I asked. Alice had brought us to a meadow behind the woods near our house. She said that she never saw anyone around there and it would be a good place to 'fry' things.

"Well," she said, "I'm going to leave you two to it. I'm assuming there will be touching and tongues and I don't want to intrude," she finished while smirking. She skipped off before I could say anything else. I turned to look at Bella and saw that she was blushing. I closed the distance between us and brought my hand up to her cheek. Her eyes flashed blue and white momentarily, then went back to brown.

"How should we start?" I asked.

"I don't know. Any ideas?" An image that I didn't exactly mean for Bella to see rushed through my mind. Her eyes became wide and she flushed harder as she saw the vision of me holding her against the tree behind us, kissing her madly, while she had her legs wrapped around my waist.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I was thinking something intense would be good, but I...uh...yea..." Her eyebrows scrunched together in thought. She looked up at me through her lashes and surprised me by jumping up and wrapping her legs around my waist. My hands shot out by reflex to catch and cradle her ass. OK, _mostly_ by reflex. She wound her arms behind my head, looked at the tree behind us and then back at me.

"Let's go, Tiger."

There was lightning in her eyes.

**BPOV**

I'm not going to say that I'm an expert when it comes to men, but I've had my fair share of experiences. _This_, however, was completely new to me. I never took control. What the _hell_ was I doing?

Edward was slowly walking us toward the tree with a crooked smile on his face. It was almost enough to make me lose my resolve. Almost.

"What'chya smilin' at, Cullen?" I giggled.

"Oh, nothing," he said as he reached the tree, pushing me roughly against it. I didn't mind.

"Mmm," I hummed when his lips met my neck, licking, kissing, and biting. I felt the pressure already and it made my need for him intensify. "Touch me, Edward."

He pulled back and looked at me, trying to search my eyes but was unable to because of the electricity flowing through them. I felt the corner of my mouth lift up and I pulled his face close to me, so my lips were against his ear. While tightening my legs around him, I whispered, "Edward," then my tongue darted out and licked his lobe. "Put your hands on me." He hesitated again and I dipped my head down and bit his neck to punctuate my request. He hissed in a breath and I felt his hands slide up my body from my waist to my breasts. He growled as he felt me.

_Aggression! That's what I want!_

"Yes Edward. Like that. Mmmm." He was panting in my ear.

"Mmm, Bella. You feel so good." I felt his thumbs making slow circles around my nipples, stopping every now and then to drag them directly over the sensitive tips. I shifted my hips forward into his obvious arousal and he moaned into my neck. It was one of the sexiest things I had ever heard, so I rocked my hips against him heightening my own pleasure as his hands worked me. All the while, the pressure in my chest was building. Just as I began focusing on that, he ground his hips into me and I gasped. Small sparks ignited my fingertips. He stopped immediately.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No! More," was all I could manage and he obliged. He ground harder and I threw my head back, panting out his name over and over again. I could feel my orgasm approaching, and I could tell he felt his own. His breathing was becoming more rapid, and his sounds more desperate. With every thrust, I got closer and my eyes and hands felt like fire.

"Oh...God...YES!" I exploded..._literally_. Blue and white flames erupted between us, slamming me into the tree and knocking him to the ground several feet away. I sat up, groaning at the pain in my back. My shirt was torn and I was pretty sure I was bleeding. I saw Edward sit up slowly. He rubbed his back and then his ass as he stood up and made his way back to me.

"That was easily the most intense...Bella? Are you all right?"

"Fine, why?"

"Your eyes are glowing."

"Yea, we've covered that," I smiled.

"No, this is different. They're brighter than before. Try something."

"Like what?"

"The ball thing?"

I shrugged and put my hands together. "Shouldn't you be touching me?"

"Try it without me first."

"OK." I began rubbing my palms together and the electricity began to build. I slowly parted my hands and a marble-sized ball appeared. I swirled my hand around it but it didn't get any bigger. Edward seemed to know what I was thinking and placed his hand on my shoulder. The ball immediately doubled in size.

"Wow," I whispered. I pulled my hands apart and the sphere got even bigger. I slowly pushed myself off the ground with my legs. Edward never broke contact with my body. He stood behind me, keeping his hand on my shoulder. The sphere was the size of a wiffle ball now. I stared at it, not sure what to do next. As if reading my mind again, Edward sent a quick but effective image into my head of me on top of him in my bed. My hands suddenly fanned out in front of me and the sphere of light flew from them and exploded into a tree a few yards away. There was a loud crack and the tree split in half. Edward let go of me immediately after the explosion, breathing heavily and looking as frightened as I felt.

My breathing wasn't stabilizing and I could still feel the pressure. Something was wrong. My fingers tensed into fists and my head turned to the left on its own. I clapped my hands together and pulled them apart with a speed I didn't know I could muster without even thinking about it. The ball of light was there immediately. Edward was close, but no longer touching me. I fanned my hands forward again toward where I had been looking, trying to...I don't even know. The light sped from my fingers and destroyed a nearby bush. I collapsed to the ground and then the darkness came.

* * *

Walter watched in amusement and disgust as the two children pawed at each other, trying to elicit her power. He was about to leave when a loud crack caused him to turn back. The girl was on the ground against the tree and the boy was a few feet away from her. He continued to watch as she experimented with her power, letting it loose on a nearby tree. She clenched her fingers open and closed making little fists and then turned and looked right at him.

Walter almost rolled his eyes. _Her too_? He thought. _For fuck's sake_. He turned his attention back to them in just enough time to dive out of the way of the lightning aimed directly at his head. He watched as she fell to the ground and the boy rushed to catch her.

"I underestimated you. That won't happen again," he whispered to himself. He heard the worried boy calling the girl's name as he walked away, smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you're all enjoying this! Reviews make life happy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**As always, y'all, araeo is all that is right with the word. Her beta-y goodness is like chocolate on a bad day.**

**I do NOT own Twilight or The Dark Tower, but I totes wish I did.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes, staring up at a gorgeous blue sky. I sat up slowly, surprised by the lack of dizziness, and gasped when I took in my surroundings. I was sitting in the middle of a field of roses that covered every inch of the ground. They were the most amazing shade of red and grew straight up from the grass. _Didn't roses grow from bushes_? The wind blew around me and the roses swayed as if dancing. I could hear voices in the field, singing to me. It was an enchanting sound that calmed me and made me feel at home. I slowly stood and turned around to see what the rest of the field looked like. This elicited another gasp. About a hundred yards away was a dark, ominous, and huge tower. It was beautiful in its menace. Without thinking, I took a step toward it.

And then another.

Before I knew it, I was full on running. The singing around me became louder and the feeling it evoked was more intense.

"Bella," it sang. "Belllllllllla..."

Tears were streaming from my eyes. Seeing this tower in front of me caused a feeling of immeasurable happiness. I didn't know why I felt that way, but I did. I was barely touching the ground as I ran.

"Bella!" The singing became more desperate. "Please Bella!" It was begging me to keep going. I ran even faster than I thought was possible. I imagined that I looked like a blur to someone watching from far away. I finally reached the doorstep and almost fell to my knees. There air here was more intoxicating and my body felt like it was on fire. It was like the scent of every rose in the field pummeled me at once. Somehow I knew that my eyes were glowing. I walked slowly, reverently up to the door and wrapped my fingers around the handle.

"Bella! Please! Please!" My hand tightened on the handle and I pulled. The door swung open to darkness at first. I strained my eyes, trying to see what was inside this place. Slowly, the darkness melted away and Edward's face began to form in the gloom.

"She's waking up, Alice!" he yelled. "Bella!" His voice sounded like the singing roses. There were tears staining his cheeks. "Bella, please! Please!" he cried.

My hand slowly rose to my head. "Ouch," I croaked out.

"Oh, Bella! Thank God!" Alice shrieked as she came flying into the room. She was crying too. "Are you OK? Does your head hurt? Are you dizzy? What happened?" she blurted in a rush.

"Yes, yes, yes, and I'm not sure," I answered. I looked at Edward. He lifted his hand as if to place it on mine and then pulled it away again.

"What _did_ happen?" I asked him.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Um, blowing up a tree."

He explained how I turned suddenly and, without his assistance, created a ball of lightning and let it loose on a bush at an inhuman speed.

"Wait, I _do_ remember that. But...something or _someone_ was there. I knew right away that whatever it was seemed..._wrong_. It was nearby and it was dangerous."

"Did you see it, Edward?" Alice asked.

"I didn't look in that direction until the bush erupted in flames. Whatever it was probably took off...or melted." His voice took on an odd tone. _Was that recognition_? I made a mental note to ask him about that later. Alice's heart was already in her throat. No need to worry her more.

"Bella, I was so scared," Edward mumbled through a sob. I sat up and tried to wrap my arms around him but he flinched away. "No! I...I'm sorry. I Just ...I don't want to hurt you again."

"You didn't hurt me, Edward. That...that _thing_ did. Please, Edward. I need you to hold me."

"Oh, Bella!" he said as he threw his arms around me. While I did feel the pressure in my chest, it was in no way out of control. "I didn't know if you were going to wake up!" he sobbed. Alice had begun crying again too.

"C'mere, Alice," I said, motioning to us. She crawled over and put her arms around us both and hugged tightly. Many, many thoughts from them echoed through my mind. Mostly, I kept hearing '_Thank God she's safe_' over and over again. Then I suddenly heard a thought that filled me with surprise and happiness. It was fleeting, and I could sense the effort behind it to block it from me but I still heard his thought.

'_My family._'

**EPOV**

I didn't mean to let that slip, and I knew that Bella heard it, but I didn't care. After what happened today, it was OK for them to know how I felt. I loved them both. I didn't want to lose either of them.

"Well _I_ always knew that, Edward. I was just waiting for _you_ to grow a pair," Alice said. I flipped her off and she giggled.

"I'm so glad Carlisle is working late tonight. The last thing we needed was him bringing Bella to the hospital asking for explanations," I said.

"Seriously. Oh yea, Carlisle...didn't you know I could blow shit up? No? Well, there ya go!" Bella made a show of fanning out her hands and faking an explosion. She seemed pretty blasé about what happened today, but I was still shaken. I tried my best not to show it. The thought of losing her ripped me to pieces inside. It was clear that something was..._after_ us.

Or at least _watching_ us.

I wasn't sure if I should talk to Bella about it. I was scared that bringing it up would send her over the edge and she would have a meltdown. Fuck knows _I_ was close to having one. The world had ended for just a moment as I watched her fall to the ground this afternoon. I didn't want to keep anything from her. If we were both on the same page, we could protect each other. I decided that we _should_ discuss it, just not right now.

The three of us sat around, avoiding talking about the events of earlier that day. We just wanted to laugh for a while.

* * * *

Alice didn't last very long. She was nodding off as we spoke. All the crying and the worry had knocked her out, and she soon excused herself to go take a nap. I was tired myself, but wasn't ready to rest yet. Bella and I talked for a bit. She asked me why I seemed to know what she meant when she explained what she saw earlier in the day. I told her about how I had seen the outline in the rain by the school. I used her words, saying that whatever it was seemed _wrong_.

"I wonder if one has to do with the other." I said.

"Maybe. All I know is I wanted whatever it was dead."

I sighed and looked at her. I reached out and touched her cheek. "I was so afraid, Bella," I whispered. She reached up and placed her hand over mine, smiling into my palm.

"I know, Edward. So was I. But I heard you calling me. I had a dream that I was running through this amazing field of roses toward a huge tower. I could hear your voice as I ran." I smiled and leaned toward her, flicking my eyes down to her mouth. Just as our lips touched, a blood-curdling scream tore out of Alice's room.

* * * *

Every muscle in my body locked when I heard Alice scream. Bella yanked me to my feet and we ran into her room. She was sitting bolt upright in her bed and shaking so violently she looked as though she was vibrating.

"Alice!" Bella screamed and ran to her. She kneeled in front of her and took her face in her hands. "Alice, what's wrong? What happened?" Alice's stare was completely blank. "Alice!" Bella yelled and shook her. I watched as Alice's eyes slowly came to focus on Bella's face. Recognition lit her features and she threw her arms around Bella's neck as sobs wracked through her body. Bella wrapped her arms around her making quiet 'shhh' sounds while she rocked her.

I sat beside Bella and placed my hand on her back, trying to offer some comfort. Immediately, her entire body stiffened and she let out a loud gasp that made me jump. I quickly pulled my hand away from her. _Way to go Cullen. Alice was _clearly_ having a nightmare and _probably_ thinking about it, you douche. Let's all touch Bella so _she_ can see it too! Asshole_.

Bella gently pulled Alice away from her to look at her face again. "Alice, you...you saw the tower." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," she said simply.

"And the field of roses." Alice nodded. Bella swallowed. "What was that last place? The one that looked like a prison." Alice didn't answer. "Alice! What were those...those _things_ guarding it?! Please tell me!"

"Can toi," Alice whispered. Tears spilled down her cheeks and she began chanting.

"_In Blue Heaven you will stay,_

_for the rest of eternity._

_Agul Siento is now your home,_

_to break the beams and take the throne._

_We'll catch and steal all of your joy._

_Forever to stay in Devar Toi_."

Alice broke down crying and Bella looked like she'd seen a ghost.

* * *

**A/N: Why is Bella scared!?? Theories??? Heeheehee. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Heehee! This was hard to write. I'm not good at writing sex, and apparently, the first Lemon I wrote was TOO sexy. HAHAHAHA! How awesome is that?! **

**As always, thanks to araeo for being total win as my beta. She's so awesome. I wanna keep her in my pocket and feed her grapes all day.**

**Read on! Lemony warning! Hope you like. (figures that this is the longest chapter yet, right? *wink wink, nudge nudge*)**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

_Can Toi_.

_Devar Toi_.

_I think I'm gonna throw up_.

I ran out of the room and into the nearest bathroom, flinging myself at the toilet, just barely making it. Edward came charging in, yelling my name, closely followed by Alice. He knelt beside me and gathered my hair into his hands as I dry-heaved. I didn't have anything in me but the nausea wracked through my body just the same. Alice came around behind me and rubbed my back slowly. I began to regain composure at their touch.

"Bella," Edward began, "what just happened?" I stood, gripping the sink for support on my way up. I grabbed the cup resting on the counter and rinsed out my mouth.

"When I was a kid," I said while walking back to Alice's room, "Re...my mother used to tell me these stories." I felt my hand creep up to my neck. Edward reached out and took it into his own and I smiled at the gesture as he rubbed small circles into my palm. "You know the stories I mean. The ones parents told to their kids when they were being bad to get them to behave?" They both nodded. "'Bella," I mimicked my mother, "if you don't go to bed when we say, the...the Can Toi will come and get you! They have long, razor sharp beaks and small glowing yellow eyes. They like the taste of...CHILDREN!' Then she'd reach out and tickle me like they were attacking and we'd always laugh...but when the lights went out, I couldn't help but imagine those things. She said they lived in and protected a place...a prison called Devar Toi. She told me that it's where they kept all the bad

people and all the bad little girls and boys that failed to do what their parents said." I took a long, deep, steadying breath. "I just saw them and the prison in Alice's head." I looked at both of them. "We were there. The three of us...and my mother."

"Well, maybe Alice heard it from Renee and just had a dream about it," Edward suggested.

"No. Alice didn't personally know my mother, Edward."

"Maybe you told her the stories when you were little and don't remember?"

Alice shook her head. "I would remember that," she whispered and shuddered.

Edward sighed. "What could it be? Do you think it has anything to do with what has been going on lately?"

I didn't really know what to say to him, but part of me was convinced that it did.

* * *

We decided that it was getting late and that my dad was going to start to worry. I hugged Alice and told her to call me if she had anymore nightmares. She smiled and nodded. I kissed Edward goodnight and giggled when Alice 'eeee'd'.

I walked back to my house feeling Edward's eyes on me the whole time while he stood outside his open door. He wanted to make sure I got in safely and I smiled to myself as I stepped through the door.

* * *

"Hey Bells. You OK? You look really tired," my dad said.

"I am," I said, kissing him on the forehead. "I think I'm going to go upstairs and lay down."

He brushed his hand across my cheek. "OK Sweetie." I began to make my way toward the stairs. "Oh, Bella! Your mom called." I froze. "She wanted to see if you were OK and she made me promise to give you a message. It was a little odd, so I wrote it down." He handed me the piece of paper with the message on it and I felt all the color drain from my face as I read it. The note said:

Bella,

The Can Toi are waiting.

His minion is here. He watches. He waits.

Do NOT go through the door.

I'll be there for you.

I love you, Honey.

Be safe.

Renee

"Any idea what it means?" my dad asked.

I nodded. "It's a game we used to play," I said distractedly. "I guess she's trying to remind me of it. Maybe it's an exercise at the clinic or something." I couldn't breathe.

"Yea, maybe. You too were always very weird with the games you used to play. You were both so secretive about them. Renee took it too seriously sometimes. She was always mumbling about roses and towers and things." My stomach turned over and I felt sick again. "Honey, are you sure you're OK? You look like you're about to pass out."

"Yea," I muttered. "I'm just really exhausted. It's been a long day. I'll see you in the morning, K Dad?"

He didn't look convinced, but said, "OK, Sweetie. Goodnight."

"Night."

On my way up to my room, I decided that it might be time to give my mother a call.

**EPOV**

I couldn't stay in bed any longer. The stalker took over again and I climbed down the drain pipe and headed toward Bella's house. When I got to the tree outside her window, I decided to try to get her attention before climbing up. Luckily, the window was open and she was awake. She came to the window after the first time I called her name.

"Hark!" I said.

"Yea, what light and all that," she answered with a laugh.

"Can I come up?" She appeared to think for a minute.

"OK," she said. I climbed up and stumbled into her room, hitting the floor..._hard_.

"Graceful," she chided.

"Bella?" We both jumped. Charlie must have heard me fall. We heard him padding up the stairs and Bella ran to the door.

"Yea, Dad?"

"Are you OK?"

"Yea. I just tripped," she called through the door. There was a pause.

"OK, Honey. Call me if you need anything."

"OK, Dad." There was another pause and then we heard him go back down the stairs. She turned to me. "Smooth, Cullen."

"You try climbing into a room from a tree that's three feet away from the window."

"Wuss." I looked at her, smiling for a moment, but as I continued to look at her face, my smile fell.

"Are you OK, Bella?"

She sighed. "No. My mom called today and left me a message." She was looking at a piece of paper in her hand.

"What does it say?" She took a deep breath and handed it to me. "Oh my God," I said while reading it.

"I'm going to call her tomorrow. I have to get to the bottom..." She couldn't finish. She began to sob quietly. I immediately wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Shhh. Don't cry my Sweet Bella. Shhh." She shivered in my arms and pulled away just enough to look into my eyes. She searched them for just a moment. Before I could ask what she was looking for, she crushed her lips to mine.

* * *

My heart sped up and my breathing hitched. There was more behind this kiss than the ones before. I felt her small hands hook into my waistband to pull me closer to her. My eyes flew open when they moved to undo my belt buckle.

"Bella. Bella, wait." She began fiddling with the strap. "Bella," I said, grabbing her shoulders,"Stop. I... I don't want to take advantage of you in this state. You're on emotional overload and this isn't something that I want you to regret in the morning." She turned her eyes up to mine and they were glassy with tears that were just about to fall.

"Edward, _please_. I need this. I need to feel like a normal teenager, if only for a moment." The tears began to fall. The pain and fear in her voice hurt my heart. "I have a feeling that tomorrow, things..._everything_ will change...but tonight, I just want to be with you.."

I ran my thumbs over her cheeks, brushing her tears away, and smiled. "OK, Bella," I said scooping her off the floor and into my arms. "But I'm going to make you feel normal for _more_ than a moment, little girl."

BPOV

He laid me down on my bed and lifted himself onto me slowly and gently. Resting on his forearms with his hands plunged in my hair, he began planting kisses softly around my jaw, tracing down my neck, and across my collarbone. I shivered. His tongue flicked out and dragged across my chest.

"Mmm," he hummed against me.

I reached down and grasped the hem of his shirt, pulling it up to his shoulders. He sat up and took it the rest of the way off. The throbbing between my legs intensified as I looked and him and I rubbed my thighs together. We both noticed as tiny sparks ignited the tips of my fingers. He smiled crookedly at me and I felt the electricity pulse through my eyes. I saw the reflection of the lightning in his. I reached up, placing my hand on his chest and tracing it down his stomach. I suddenly saw myself in his mind topless and I quickly obliged his vision, pulling the shirt over my head in one swift motion.

"You're beautiful," we said at the same time, laughing softly at each other. He lowered himself onto me again and took my lips with his. I parted mine to allow his tongue into my mouth. I tipped my head back and he trailed his tongue over my chin, down my throat, and between my breasts. He took a deep breath.

"You smell amazing, Bella."

"Mmm, thank you." He slid his hands over my breasts and I arched my back into his touch. "Oh!" I breathed when he pinched my nipples.

The pressure was there in my chest, and the sparks jumping from my fingers were near constant, but it felt like it was all background noise. "Oh, Edward."

He hooked his thumbs under my bra straps. "May I, Bella?"

"Mmhmm." He slid the straps off my shoulders while I reached back to get the hooks.

We stopped for a moment and looked at each other again. I reached up and undid his belt buckle. Once that was out of the way, I unbuttoned his jeans.

"Take these off. There is far too much material between us," I said, removing my own. Before he could climb back on me, I pushed him down on the bed and climbed onto his lap. I could feel him so easily now. Two very thin pieces of fabric were all that separated us.

"Oh God, Bella. I can feel how wet you are," he groaned. I rocked myself against him and he threw his head back against my pillow. "So warm," I heard him mumble.

I leaned down bringing my lips to his ear. "Do you want me?" I asked, bucking against him to punctuate my question.

"Oh God, Bella, yes."

"Well, you can't have me just yet." _OK, who the hell are you and what the _fuck_ did you do with Bella_? My brain shouted. I inwardly smiled.

I slid my body down his, taking his boxers with me along the way.

"Mmm," I hummed in appreciation when I finally saw his fully naked form. I grasped him and pumped my fist down his length once. He hissed air in through his teeth. I bent and flicked my tongue across the tip of his cock and he grabbed at my pillows. "Mmm. Want me to do that again, Edward?" All he could do was nod quickly, his breathing coming in short bursts. Without warning, I plunged him into my mouth pumping my hand up and down in the same rhythm.

"O God! Oh...ungh...Bella...Bella I'm...I'm not gonna last long if...Oh God! _Fuck_!" I moaned on him and that sent him over the edge. "Fuck! Bella, don't stop! I'm gonna...I'm gonna come!" I felt him convulse in my mouth as hot liquid shot into my throat and I swallowed it down.

His breathing began to slow and I climbed up to lay next to him.

"I guess all that porn I watched came in handy," I laughed.

He sat up on one elbow and said, "Luckily, I've watched a good amount of porn in _my_ lifetime too," and with that, he ripped off my panties and got on top of me.

**EPOV**

_Sweet Mother of Fuck_.

I'd never felt anything more amazing than Bella's lips around my dick. I wanted to make her feel even better. I settled myself between her legs. The smell of her arousal was so sweet and intoxicating. I flicked my tongue out and took a taste. She gasped and bucked under me.

"Fuck, Bella. You taste exquisite." I flattened my tongue against her clit and licked in excruciatingly slow circles.

"Oh my fucking God," she choked out. "Fuck, Edward." I looked up at her and she watched as I slid my tongue slowly up the length of her pussy, keeping eye contact the whole time. She threw her head back and bit back a moan. I smiled and turned my attention back to her delicious little clit.

"Mmm," I hummed against her.

"Fuck!" She bucked again.

"You taste so fucking good, Bella."

"Oh God, Edward. So good... so... good... mmm." I was hit with a sudden inspiration and dipped my middle finger deep inside of her, curling it up in a 'come here' gesture. She gasped again and I pumped my finger in and out of her while licking circles around her clit. "Ungh, don't stop...I'm...I'm gonna...fuck...yes!" She tightened around my finger and ground herself into my palm.

When her panting slowed, I climbed up her body.

"Bella, that was amazing."

"You're telling me," she breathed. I smiled down at her, tracing circles on her stomach. She got up on her elbows and leaned toward the drawer in the tiny dresser next to her bed. She fumbled around for a moment and I took that minute to appreciate how beautiful she was. Thick brown hair cascaded down her back. Her body was slender and attached to long legs. She had full breasts and..._fuck, I'm hard again._

She turned back toward me holding a tiny foil square. I swear my heart stopped beating. "Bella, I...are you sure? I mean...I wasn't going to..." She placed two fingers against my lips.

"You think too much," she said. "I want this."

"Have you ever...?"

"No. Have you?"

I just shook my head. My heart went from solid non-movement to all out thrashing in my chest. She laid back on the bed and looked expectantly at the foil packet that was now in my hand. I tore the square open and looked at it. I'd seen this done once in Sex Ed, but who the fuck practiced this shit?

"Hold the tip with your fingers and then slide it down over you." Apparently, Bella did. When I cocked an eyebrow at her she rushed on, "They made us practice it on bananas in Sex Ed."

And she blushed.

She was fucking naked in front of me and she was blushing over a condom. I couldn't help smiling.

Once that was taken care of, I wasn't quite sure what to do next.

"Come here," she whispered. I lowered my lips to hers and I felt her electricity immediately. Her eyes had dimmed some but were alive with light as I slowly climbed over her. I continued kissing her and running my fingers through her hair. To be completely honest, I was nervous as fuck and I was using the kissing as a diversion.

Bella wasn't having any of that shit.

She reached between us and grasped me in her hand, pumping me once and then bringing me to her entrance. I could feel the heat from her and I almost came right there.

_Baseball, baseball, baseball_.

"Just...go slow, OK?" I nodded and kissed her again. She let go of me leaving just the head of my cock inside her. I tentatively moved my hips forward.

"Oh my God," I gasped. "Bella, you're so tight." I pushed in a little further. "Oh God...so wet...warm...mmm..." I was lost in the feeling of her around me and I thrust into her harder than I had intended. She hissed air in through her teeth, let out a low, sharp squeak, and her whole body tensed. I froze immediately.

"Shit, Bella, I'm sorry!" I made a move to get off of her, but she grabbed my forearms and pulled me back.

"No, no. It's OK. I just wasn't ready." She shifted underneath me. "Go ahead, Edward." I slowly slipped back into her and I could feel her tighten around me slightly. "Oh...mmm. That's it, Edward. Slowly. That feels good." I concentrated on her facial expressions to gauge whether or not my pace was good for her. Her lip was currently clamped between her teeth and I took that as a good sign.

"Mmm, you feel so good. Does it feel good, Bella?"

"Yes. I've never," she swallowed and panted, "I've never felt anything like this, Edward. Feeling you inside me...ungh...Oh God...it makes me feel whole. Oh! Yes!" Her hips thrust upward against me and I almost growled.

"Bella," I warned, "slowly."

"No, Edward...I...I need more. Please!"

"I don't want to hurt you again."

"Edward, please!" She reached down again but this time she began massaging her clit. I groaned at the sight.

"Oh for fuck's sake," I growled out and thrust into her once to see how hard she could take it.

"Again!" I happily obliged her, thrusting harder this time. "Fuck! Yes!" If she kept talking like that I was going to come, and I wanted us both to thoroughly enjoy this. "Edward, please!" she begged. "It's not enough. I need more."

"Tell me what you want, Bella." If I was going down, I was taking her with me. I moved her hand from between her legs and began drawing circles on her clit with my thumb.

"Faster, please! I need to feel you deeper."

_Thank God for porn_! I mentally sang. I lifted her right leg up and rested it on my shoulder. I thrust into her again and..._sweet _fuck_ that felt good_.

"Fuck!" she almost screamed. "Like that! Yes! Oh God, Edward, faster! I'm so close. Are you close, Edward?" I could only nod vigorously while keeping my eyes tightly shut. I was prolonging my own climax to bring her there first, and if I looked at her right now, I was going to burst. "Oh God...so close. Edward, open your eyes. Open your eyes and come with me."

I did as she asked and looked down at one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen. Her hair was a mess above her on the pillow and she was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. What truly caught me was her eyes. They were stunning. I'd never seen anything so magnificent in my entire life. Sharp blues and white bolted through them.

Her head shot back into the pillow and she cried out my name. As her orgasm ripped through her, I let my own take over. I shut my eyes and flashes of blue and white exploded behind my lids. "Fuck!" I choked out. I thrust into her once more. After a moment, I carefully pulled out of her and collapsed beside her on the bed. We were both sweaty, panting messes.

"That was a pretty normal teenage activity, right?" I joked. She slapped me and giggled.

"I love you," she said, laughing. It took her a moment to realize what she had said and she clamped her hand over her mouth while widening her eyes.

I stared at her for a moment. _She loves me. She... she _loves_ me_!

I reached out and took her hand away from her mouth. "I love you too, Bella." She looked into my eyes and smiled. She laid her head on my chest and, within moments, we both fell into a pleasantly exhausted slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you thought! XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Always a 'thank you' that goes to my beta araeo. She is amazing and I heart her muchly. **

**Here is chapter 9, kids. Hope you like it! Sorry for the delay!**

* * *

EPOV

I woke up the next morning feeling disoriented but…_pleasant_. When the memories of last night came flooding back, I smiled. I turned to my side but Bella wasn't there. I didn't want to call out for her in fear of her parents coming up the stairs and castrating me, so I got dressed and waited on her bed for a while. After more time had passed, I got up off the bed and crept to the door. Pulling it open gently, I walked out and down the hall to the staircase. I could hear Bella's voice and froze immediately, assuming she was talking to Chief Swan or her stepmother. I realized after a few moments that it was a one-sided conversation. _She must be on the phone_, I thought.

"Yes. May I speak to Renee…Swan, please?" There was silence as she waited for the person on the other end to speak. "She what? She LEFT? Aren't you people supposed to watch her and take care of her?!" she yelled. There was a longer silence. "She checked _herself_ out? But…I…I'm sorry for being so rude. Yes. Thank you. Goodbye." She placed the phone back into its cradle with a hard _click_. I heard a quiet scratching sound and I realized that Bella was against the wall sliding down.

I didn't care whether or not her parents were home anymore, when I heard the quiet sobbing sound coming from her, I ran down the stairs and into the room. I skidded to a stop in front of her.

"Bella?"

"She's gone. She left the hospital."

"Renee?" She only nodded. "I'm sorry, Bella." I crouched in front of her and unwrapped her arms from around her knees. Kneeling between her legs, I took her into my arms and rocked her. "I'm so sorry."

We stayed like that for a long time. Her parents must have had an early day because they never came into the kitchen. I was guessing they had already left. Carlisle would be gone by now too. I wondered if he realized I was missing.

"Oh, shit," I said, startling her. "Sorry. I have to call Alice. She's probably wondering where the hell I am." I stood up and reached for the phone when there was a knock at the door. Bella and I looked at each other and she got up and crossed the room to answer the knock.

"Alice," Bella said. "We were just about to call you." Alice looked thoroughly spooked, not unlike last night. "What happened?"

"'Nother dream," she muttered, walking in.

"What was it about?"

"Your mother. She left the hospital, didn't she?"

Bella didn't even seem surprised by this. "Yes."

"She was trying to protect you, Bella. All those years, all the drinking…" she couldn't finish. She crumpled to the floor, crying. "She wants to end this and she wants to do it alone. She told me to tell you not to follow her."

"Follow her where?" Bella asked, still holding Alice.

"To the meadow," she whispered.

BPOV

"Maybe we should think about this," Edward was saying as I drove us to the meadow where we had practiced yesterday. "What about Charlie and Esme? What about Emmett? We can't just leave and not tell them anything."

"Who the _hell_ would believe _any_ of this?"

"Renee didn't want you to go there. Maybe there _is_ a reason, other than protecting you, I mean," he said.

"I have to go. Everything in me is telling me to go." Alice sat between us quietly, but didn't ask questions or put up a fight when I said I wanted to go to the meadow. I thought she knew something. _I think she knows I'm right__._

"Alice, tell her we should talk about this. Think about Carlisle!" Alice's eyes flicked to Edward's and then away again toward the road ahead, but she said nothing. She definitely knew something. "Damn it! We are going about this all wrong. We have no clue what is going on or how to handle it and-"

"Yes, Edward, I know. But we have no one around to tell us what to do. My mother is going to some prison in some…some _place_ and could very well _die_ there and I won't have it!" I nearly screamed. I looked sideways at him. "I…I can't lose her again. If you don't want to go, I'll understand. It's going to be dangerous."

He flopped back into his seat and folded his arms like a five year old. "To hell with _that_," he mumbled. I felt myself smile a little.

I glanced to my right at Alice and she looked like herself again. Her eyes were no longer vacant and she scanned the landscape around us as we approached the meadow.

"There!" she yelled.

I stopped abruptly and launched myself from the car. I ran into the meadow toward a shadow looming in the distance. I was vaguely aware of Edward and Alice chasing after me. The shadow got closer and closer as I ran. When I got close enough, I realized what it was.

A door.

A door, standing in the middle of the meadow, connected to _nothing_.

My heart raced as I stared at it. _This_ was what Renee had warned me about.

There were strange characters on the door that I did not recognize. I reached out to take the knob in my hand.

"Wait!" Alice shrieked. I stopped, but not without great effort. They both stopped in front of me, trying to catch their breath.

"What?" I asked. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I really looked at Alice then. She was crying. "Alice, what's wrong?" Edward put his arm around her.

"It's just, I know I'm supposed to go with you. Edward too. I'm scared. What if...what if we don't make it back?" She sniffed and wiped her cheeks. "Jasper will never know how much I loved him. And Carlisle...who will take care of him?" She started to sob.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Alice, you don't have to come. I want you to, God knows I do, because I'm scared shitless, but you can stay."

She shook her head. "No. I...I'm supposed to go." She took a deep breath and straightened up. "I love you Jasper," she whispered so low we almost didn't hear her.

Edward stood between us. "OK, girls. I love you ." He took both of our hands. "Let's do this."

I reached out slowly and grasped the knob. I could hear the faint sounds of bells and voices. _The voices from my dream_. I turned the knob and opened the door.

I heard a scream. "Bella? NO!"

"Mom!"

* * *

_I guess I didn't have to do_ anything, Walter mused as he watched the three children approach the door and pull it open. There were screams, bells, and currents of air as Walter disappeared to give the trio a proper greeting.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
